Ruby gloom adventure story's
by gloomy-somber
Summary: Abandoned because I think it is bad...


**_Ruby gloom adventure stories. Hi people first one I did! I am hoping to make this the best. Ruby and her gang are making a book called gloom adventures (sure to be a best buy: D) in the next chapter I need your ideas of what we can do our stories about. I will make sure all of your ideas will be used in some way. I do not own ruby gloom but I do own chocolover12 (cl12 for short) ruby gloom= rg, frank and len=fl or just f and l, skull boy=sb iris =I, misery=m, doom kitty= d, Poe=p and boo boo= bb. I decided to use peter in the story peter=pe, v= volcano hurricane=h. hope you like it_**_. __**Bold letters are when people are thinking.**_

* * *

_Rg: What a wonderful day everyone, thanks to mister buns walnut flapjacks_

_cl12: yep and I can't wait to start reading my book called look into my eyes!_

_Rg: cool... do you not mind if I read it after cause its sounds interesting to me_

_Cl12 sure. I am sure it's a real page turner!_

_(Iris walks in and is sad)_

_I: OH NO! I lost the will to have fun!_

_Cl12: I made up this new saying, it might help... If you're felling glum then you're not having fun and if you're having fun then you're not feeling glum! Oh I am trying to also say like what ruby says "look on the bright side! For all you know the day will turn out amazingly!_

_I: WOW! That makes me feels so much better now I can get squig and do some more tricks thanks chocolover12_

_Cl12 no problem, I'm the happy type like you ruby, always happy and always looking on the bright side and NOT the dark side cause if I look on the dark side then it's the wrong side. Oh…Bye Iris!_

_Rg: your right chocolover12 oh and by the way that was a really good saying- Oh -chuckles- doom!_

_Sb: I got a great idea let's do a huge adventure book. Hmmm... Maybe I come from a long line of book writers from France; dis is going to be fun (French accent)_

_cl12: I'm really good at accents as well, I will show you "noodles are nice" (says it Indian then French then Italian, German, Scottish, Irish and finally American)_

_Everyone but ch12 claps_

_Sb: Whoa that is awesome! Almost as good as me_

_Cl12: thanks! I was waiting for a long time to do this! But now the next chapter will have more to offer I think so need some ideas for the book hmm but I don't have a name for it yet..._

_Rg: How about gloom stories 1#_

_Sb Great idea ruby!_

_Cl12 yep, I think I am going to use a French accent oh and I can do a posh accent. (Says it in posh accent) Well I guess we should get to work on the next chapter for fan fiction so we can do the first chapter of the book._

_P: yes that is a really uh good idea. Sorry I was lost for words_

_cl12: I think it's time to say bye_

_h: I brought the hurricane.. Sorry._

_v: phew no volcano!_

_H and v together: oh was saying bye well then bye_

_Sb bye_

_Rg bye_

_Fl bye_

_P bye_

_Pe bye_

_M be_

_I bye! (Falls) Oh I'm good!_

_Cl12: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO we will not go! We will carry on and not end it here!_

_P: Yes why I call many- er times with my great grandpa-_

_cl12: No- I mean save it for another nice day. I bet zis storm might go away eh?_

_P: In the book do not forget-..._

_Pe: similes and metaphors I know and you're also going to say that a simile is like or as and a metaphor is saying something like the moon is a big balloon! I'm going to tell you this once! It's to help with history homework on Hadrian's wall: ha·dri·an's wall /ˈhādrēənz/ by the way its soo long so listen! By about AD 105, the Romans pulled out of Pictish Caledonia (Scotland). The border of Britannia was set between Coria (Corbridge) and Luguvalium (Carlisle)._

_In AD 122, the Emperor Hadrian visited Britain and decided to build a big wall of stone with deep ditches along the border at this point. It was called Hadrian's Wall. In the AD 140s, the Emperor Antoninus Pius sent his armies back into Caledonia. They built a 2nd wooden wall with big earth banks between the River Clyde and Forth. It was called the Antonine Wall; but they only stayed 20 years. Then Hadrian's Wall became the border again. Hadrian's Wall was built by the legions. It was garrisoned by auxiliary units. The numbers of soldiers on the Wall fluctuated (went up and down) over the years. The soldiers lived in forts, mile castles and turrets built along the Wall: In the late 4th century, a Roman commander in Britain called Magnus Maximus thought he should be Emperor. So he took a lot of the soldiers from the Wall to Europe to help him. After that, local soldiers tried to protect it, led by tribal warlords. The Wall fell into disrepair though and there were many attacks by the Picts. I will do it in Spanish so they can read it! The western part was wooden at first. It was 117km long, 4.5m tall and between 1.75 & 3m thick. It went both up over craggy mountains and down through flat valleys. It would keep the Picts out of Britannia. There were 16 forts along the Wall, and 5 supply forts just to the south. Each one could house a whole cohort. Every Roman mile (about 1.5km), there was a mile castle. These could house up to 64 soldiers, but usually had less. There were 2 turrets between each pair of mile castles. These were garrisoned by 4 soldiers. They were like 2-storeyed castle towers. Downstairs was for cooking and storage. Upstairs was for sleeping. The roof was the lookout station. Beacons could be lit to warn of attacks from the Picts. The signal could then be sent along the Wall from turret to turret._

_RG: Lo que un día maravilloso todo el mundo, gracias al señor bollos de nuez flapjacks_

_CL12: yep y no puedo esperar para empezar a leer mi libro llamado Mírame a los ojos!_

_RG: cool .. ¿no te importa que me lo leí después de hacer sus sonidos interesantes para mí_

_Seguro CL12. Estoy seguro de que es una página real turner!_

_(Iris entra y es triste)_

_I: OH NO! He perdido la voluntad de divertirse!_

_CL12: Hice este nuevo dicho, podría ayudar .. Si su triste tala entonces no estás divirtiendo y si te estás divirtiendo entonces no te sientes triste! Oh, yo estoy tratando de decir también como lo ruby dice "mira el lado bueno! Por todo lo que sabemos el día resultará increíblemente_

_I: WOW! que me hizo sentir mucho mejor ahora que puedo conseguir garrapato y hacer trucos poco más gracias chocolover12_

_CL12 no hay problema, yo soy el tipo feliz como tú Ruby, siempre feliz y siempre buscando el lado bueno y no la causa del lado oscuro si me veo en el lado oscuro, entonces es como el mal._

_RG: su derecho chocolover12 oh y por cierto que fue un muy buen refrán-Oh-se ríe-doom!_

_SB: Tengo una gran idea, vamos a hacer un libro de aventuras enorme. Hmmm .. Tal vez yo vengo de una larga lista de escritores de libros de Francia, dis va a ser divertido (acento francés)_

_CL12: Soy bueno en los acentos también, yo te mostraré "fideos de semana" (lo dice Indian luego italianos, alemanes, escoceses, irlandeses y americanos finalmente luego francés)_

_Todo el mundo aplaude pero Cl12_

_Sb: Woah que es impresionante! Casi tan bueno como yo_

_CL12: thanks! Yo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo para hacer esto! pero ahora el siguiente capítulo tienen más que ofrecer, creo que lo que necesita algunas ideas para el hmm libro, pero no tengo un nombre para él todavía .._

_RG: ¿Qué hay de las historias penumbra 1 #_

_Sb Grandes rubí idea ¡ i_

_CL12 sí, creo que voy a usar un acento francés y oh i puede hacer un acento pijo. (Lo dice con el acento de pijo) Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos empezar a trabajar en el próximo capítulo de la ficción del ventilador para que podamos hacer el primer capítulo del libro._

_P: Sí que es una idea realmente una buena eh. Lo siento yo estaba sin palabras_

_CL12: Creo que es hora de decir adiós!_

_v:Ufff no hay un volcán_

_h y v juntos: oh decían adiós bueno, entonces adiós_

_sb adios_

_rg adiós_

_fl adiós_

_P adiós_

_pe adiós_

_m adiós_

_I ADIOS! (Caídas) Oh, yo soy bueno!_

_CL12: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO No vamos a entrar! vamos a seguir adelante y no se acaba aquí!_

_P: Sí eso que llaman muchas veces er con mi gran abuelo-_

_CL12: No, me refiero a guardarlo para otro buen día. Apuesto tormenta zis pueden desaparecer eh?_

_P: En el libro no olvidar ..._

_Pe: símiles y metáforas que sé y tu también vas a decir que es como un símil o la metáfora y dice algo así como que la luna es un globo grande! Voy a decir esto una vez! Es para ayudar con la tarea de historia en el muro de Adriano: ha · dri · un muro / hādrēənz / por la forma en que su taaan largo para escuchar! Hacia el año 105, los romanos se retiraron de picto Caledonia (Escocia). La frontera de Britannia se encuentra entre Coria (Corbridge) y Luguvalium (Carlisle)._

_En el año 122, el emperador Adriano visitó Gran Bretaña y decidió construir un gran muro de piedra con zanjas profundas a lo largo de la frontera en este punto. Fue llamado Muro de Adriano._

_La parte occidental era de madera al principio._

_Era alto, 117 kilometros de largo, 4,5 m y espesor entre 1,75 y 3 m._

_Se fueron los dos a lo largo de escarpadas montañas y valles a lo largo de planos._

_Se mantendrían los pictos de Britannia._

_En el 140s AD, el emperador Antonino Pío envió a sus ejércitos de nuevo en Caledonia. Ellos construyeron una pared de madera con bancos segundo gran tierra entre el río Clyde y Forth. Fue llamado el Muro de Antonino, pero sólo se quedaron 20 años. A continuación, la Muralla de Adriano se convirtió en la frontera._

_Muralla de Adriano fue construida por las legiones. Estaba guarnecida unidades byauxiliary. El número de soldados en la pared fluctuado (subían y bajaban) a lo largo de los años._

_Los soldados vivían en fortalezas, mile castles y torres construidas a lo largo de la pared:_

_Hubo 16 fortalezas a lo largo del muro, y 5 de suministro fortalezas justo al sur. Cada una de ellas puede albergar una cohorte completa._

_Cada milla romana (aproximadamente 1,5 km), se produjo un Milecastle. Estos pueden albergar hasta 64 soldados, pero por lo general tenían menos._

_Había 2 torretas entre cada par de mile castles. Estos fueron guarnecida por 4 soldados. Eran como dos-storeyed torres del castillo. En la planta baja fue para la cocina y el almacenamiento. Arriba tenía para dormir. El techo era la estación de observación._

_Beacons podría estar encendido para advertir de ataques de los pictos. La señal podía ser enviado a lo largo de la pared de torreta a torreta._

_En el siglo cuarto tarde, un comandante romano en Gran Bretaña llamado Magnus Maximus pensó que debía ser emperador. Así que tomó a muchos de los soldados de la pared a Europa para ayudarlo._

_Después de eso, los soldados locales trataron de protegerla, dirigida por señores de la guerra tribales. El Muro cayó en mal estado y aunque hubo muchos ataques de los pictos. -catches breath-_

_You will never be as smart as me in history! Oh yes I will voice! Everyone but peter: WOW!_

_pe: I LOVE history AND Spanish! Olay! (Dont know how to spell it). Hey where is um... Monster!_

_rg: Where is monster?_

_pe: naaaaaaaaaaaaaaay there is a monster! Run!-peter runs until he hits something-_

_everyone but Peter: Peter!_

_Pe: Hallo_

_everyone but peter:Thank goodness!_

_Pe: Um spreche ich Deutsch! Woohoo Meine Gebete wurden erhört! Dies ist der beste Tag überhaupt! Chances wobei es nur für einen Tag dauern.._

_H and v: We known German_

_H:Oh, die für eine Ewigkeit zu dauern könnte! Wir müssen Sie besser! Oder oder werden Sie Deutsch für th Rest Ihres Lebens! Dann wirst du nach Deutschland zu verlegen! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Everyone but h pe v: What did she say!_

_v: She said Oh that might last for an eternity! We need to get you better! Or-or you will be German for th rest of your life! Then you will move to germany! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -says in silly voice-_

_H: Stop with the silly immature voices! It's not like a sound like that!_

_Pe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO warum es mir passieren, warum mich! Dann endet es in der Nähe ich sterben könnte! Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Warum werde ich dramatisch. Ah ich sehe dra · mat · ic_

_/ drəmatik /_

_Adjektiv_

_Oder in Bezug auf Drama oder die Leistung oder Studie des Dramas._

_(von einem Ereignis oder Umstand) Plötzliche und auffällig: "ein dramatischer Anstieg der aufgezeichneten Verbrechen"._

_Synonyme_

_scenic - Theater - histrionic_

_P: Ruby! Could you type this up! I wrote it all down_

_sb: No need ruby i'l do it! You have done enough to help us_

_rg: -smiles- Ok!_

_m:What did he say?_

_h: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO why it happen to me why me! Then end it near I might die! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Why am I being drAMATIC. Ah I see dra·mat·ic_

_/drəˈmatik/_

_Adjective_

_Of or relating to drama or the performance or study of drama._

_(of an event or circumstance) Sudden and striking: "a dramatic increase in recorded crime"._

_Synonyms_

_scenic - theatrical - histrionic!_

_everyone but pe: WOW he is real smart!_

**_HAH! Outsmart me did ya? Well i'l be back and i'l be better than ever! No you won't voice!_**

_PE:Dumm idiotischen Stimme euch fluchen Stimme! dumm dumm dumm dumm dumm dumm dumm dumm dumm stimme! Nun, ich denke, ich werde meine Taschen und packen nach Deutschland zu gehen und zu sterben! Auf der positiven Kenntnis kann ich dort sehen Kultur_

_v: Kein Peter Sie wird in Ordnung sein!_

_M: what he say?_

_H: Stupid idiotic Voice CURSE you voice! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID voice! Well I guess I will pack my bags and go to Germany and die! On the positive note I can see their culture!_

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

**_viewers we need your ideas for what will happen to him! The best will be put in the story and will get a chance to be starred in one of my stories! Thank sombergirl for creating Peter! You can use volcano and hurricane but first I need to write fic about them so NOT use them yet! I edited this! Can someone tell me how to make another chapter!_**


End file.
